The Deal
by sams1ra
Summary: Mary woke up to the sound of the baby monitor. Sammy was crying. Again.


**Disclaimer**: (_sigh_) No, I don't own them. Must you remind me _every time_? (_shakes head, pouts_)

Warning: An unexpected URGH moment. Don't say I didn't warn you…

The Deal

Mary woke up to the sound of the baby monitor. Sammy was crying. Again. She turned on the light, forcing her eyes open.

"John?" she turned, looking for her handsome husband, only to find he wasn't in bed next to her. Tiredly, she forced herself out of bed. The baby monitor was making all those weird static noises. She'll get John to look at it tomorrow, see if he could fix it or if they can still exchange it for a new one.

She yawned, rubbing her tired eyes, as she made her way to the nursery to check up on her precious baby boy. _Oh, good, John was already there_. Her heart swelled with love for her husband and baby son.

"John? Is he hungry?" she asked in a sleepy voice. The man shushed her, obviously trying to lull Sammy back to sleep. "Alright." She said, so thankful to have such a considerate husband, who worked so hard all day long and still got up at night to take care of the baby.

Mary rubbed her eyes again, heading back to bed, when the lights started flickering. Something in the pit of her stomach told her something was wrong. _But what could it be? Sammy was all right, John was taking care of him. Everything was just fine_._ It was probably just that old light bulb. She'd been meaning to get a new one to replace it for a while now_.

Mary tapped on the lamp a couple of times, and sure enough, the flickering stopped. _She would have to get John to fix that thing, too_, she thought, when the noise caught her ear. Tilting her head, she went downstairs to check on it. _Probably just the TV. John forgot to turn it off every now and then. Or maybe Dean snuck out of bed to watch cartoons again._ She thought as she climbed down the stairs. She will have to make it more clear that when she said it was bedtime, it was bedtime, and that there was no getting out of bed until morning, Mary asserted to herself.

And then she saw him. John. Asleep in the recliner, with the TV open showing some old war movie. Her eyes widened as adrenalin coursed through her veins.

"Sammy!" she cried, rushing back to her baby boy's nursery, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

_No. This couldn't be happening. This is wrong, some mistake, this couldn't be happening!_ Her mind raced. _The demon. It was coming for her baby. It was coming for Sammy! But that just wasn't right. That's not what they had agreed upon! It wasn't supposed to be Sammy! Sammy was hers. He wasn't her first born, that wasn't the deal! He was so special. She could feel it, she knew it from the moment she found out she was pregnant. No. she wouldn't allow the demon to take her baby. This wasn't the deal. It was supposed to go after her firstborn. It was supposed to come after Dean!_

"Sammy! Sammy!" she cried as she rushed to the nursery, rushed to save her baby. She stopped dead as the Demon turned, grinning at her.

"Good job, Mary." It told her. "He would be perfect."

"No," Mary cried. She wasn't going to let the Demon have Sammy. Not Sammy. "It's the other one. You need to take the other one!" she breathed, rushing over to the crib when an invisible force tossed her up against the wall. "NO!" Mary screamed as she was being forced against the ceiling. _This wasn't the deal. Sammy was hers. She gave up Dean, not Sammy. This was wrong!_

And then pain burst through her belly, and her cry of pain died on her lips as blood began to drip down on Sammy's crib, tainting him. Tainting her perfect little boy. _This wasn't right. It wasn't the deal_.

And then John rushed in the room, crying out her name. _Yes, John. He will make it all better. Her John. The love of her life. He will fix this_.

John lowered the railing on Sammy's crib, checking the blood stain on the blanket. And then he looked up, and saw her up there. He cowered in shock, screaming out to her, and she knew. She saw it in his eyes as the flames erupted all around her. He knew about the deal. _He'll fix it_.

"Dean, take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now, Dean, go!"

_But this was not supposed to happen. The Demon was just supposed to take Dean. This was not supposed to happen…_

The End.

A/N: Did you see that coming? All reviews are welcome!


End file.
